Ginevra: a memoir
by Nival Vixen
Summary: COMPLETE! ... Detailing her time from Hogwarts to her last breath, Ginny's memoir is finished in the late hours of the night. Draco/Ginny/Blaise. Warnings: character death, adult themes. AU


**Disclaimer:** I disclaim all.

**Summary:** A memoir is finished in the last hours of the night.

**Warnings:** explicit language, character death, Half-Blood Prince spoilers, suggestiveness / smut. **One-shot** only.

My name was once Ginevra Molly Weasley.

You all thought that I was innocent. It was all my fault that you thought that, of course. I portrayed perfect innocence on the outside. You didn't see anything scary inside me, nothing that should have been locked up in Azkaban, nothing but pure innocence and virtue. You only saw what you wanted to see. If you had looked closely, you would have seen a snarl instead of a smile, a sneer instead of a laugh, and you would have heard the sarcasm in my words.

You didn't know that late at night I dreamt of death, fire, and of a green snake flowing out of an equally green skull. I dreamt that I was the one who did that spell, who killed all of the people in that house, who set it on fire and watched calmly as everything burned to the ground.

You didn't know that it was me when it really started happening outside of my dreams either.

Not all of Voldemort's followers branded themselves. Tom Riddle especially didn't want me getting the Dark Mark. It would have been seen immediately, and I wouldn't have been able to do all of the things I needed ... _**wanted**_ ... to do. Not only that, but my skin was too perfect and flawless to be marked by Him. Even at twelve with barely a true concept of love, I told myself that I loved him, if only for his words of praise of my beauty, despite my hated freckles.

_The Daily Prophet_ warned the world about me, but they didn't know it was me, they just wrote the names of the known Death Eaters and hoped that they were right. Not only did they not know my gender, they also didn't know the difference between my own mark and Voldemort's. It's a small thing, really, but any true follower would have seen it in an instant. His Dark Mark has a snake moving to the right. Mine moves to the left. Quite ingenious, really.

It was quite daunting to kill someone, at first. I didn't grow to love it, as other Death Eaters did, I simply grew to realise that killing was necessary in order for our way to continue. So I killed, but had no real pleasure in it. I am not a monster, despite what you may initially think about me.

My missions from Him were given to me through Draco Malfoy and Blaize Zabini. They were quite surprised to see _me_ of all people doing His work, but they eventually grew to understand why I was doing it - and not just out of lust for Riddle's former self. They both respected me in a way I had never known before. Everyone usually treated me like a baby, too fragile or delicate to hear or see something. Draco and Blaise, on the other hand, never treated me that way. They helped me train with both sword and wand, they taught me how to appreciate and use the Dark Arts, and even though they protected me, they never once made me feel suffocated or unloved, as my family did so often.

A few times, the missions were too large for me to handle on my own, and they were both instructed to help me complete them. The first time that happened, I was sixteen, and afterwards, we'd wrapped ourselves in one another. It had been a natural transition from friends to lovers.

Love changed my dreams from death to everything they did to me, made me feel. Their love changed my ideals and my world was changed. I no longer pined for Tom Riddle, and the last shreds of innocence I had disappeared the night they made me a woman. The Trio never noticed that I had changed, but Draco and Blaise, who never miss a thing, noticed it straight away, and were both smug that they'd changed me for weeks on end.

One of my later assignments is what drove us away from Voldemort. I was ordered to make Harry Potter fall in love with me. Voldemort didn't notice our loathing towards him, just as Potter never noticed how much I truly hated him. I hated it when he looked at me, I shuddered at his touch, and I had to force myself not to be physically sick when he kissed me. My only consolation was that Draco and Blaise were there for me every night. I went to them and they made me forget that I'd even looked at him, but then day would come again, and I returned to Harry reluctantly.

Dumbledore died at Severus' wand, in turn causing both Severus and Draco to run. Draco would not only be punished for failing to complete his mission, but the Death Eaters would take great pleasure in torturing him beforehand. I didn't talk to the Trio at all, too worried about Draco. I sent letters to Blaise daily, asking if he'd had any word from either of them, but it was always the same answer: _nothing_. It seemed that they'd both disappeared off the face of the earth.

The Golden Trio never noticed a thing as the summer holiday went by and I grew more subdued and emotional daily. They put it down to me being upset, and I went along with their pretence that I was pining after Harry. Hermione tried to talk to me about it after Bill and Fleur's wedding, but I knew she didn't really care, so I gave her the answer they all wanted: _I was upset with Harry_. Soon after I'd admitted that, the Trio disappeared to look for the Horcruxes.

Their disappearance gave me ample time to pretend that I was still brooding and emotional about them. In reality, I prepared for my next mission with Blaise. The job was completed without a problem - the Bones family barely put up a struggle, thinking that I had come from the Order to help them. I didn't feel any remorse or guilt for killing them, not even Susan, who I'd had no quarrel with. She had tried to send a message to the DA, or to the Order, and I couldn't allow that to happen. That night, I left a note at the Burrow, telling Molly I was with Fred and George, then spent the night with Blaise instead.

Fred and George had confronted me the next day. They had covered for me from Molly's wrath, and they wanted to know what was going on. I don't remember the exact details of what happened, but somehow, Fred and George had told me that they were followers of Voldemort's too. They too, hadn't been put at risk by getting Dark Marks. I had been surprised that Voldemort hadn't told me of their involvement, but knew that he had wanted me to find out on my own - he had a sense of humour that way.

From then on, things just seemed to get better. I offered to help Fred and George in their shop and Molly couldn't refuse it, especially when I said that it would 'get my mind off Harry'. Even Molly noticed that after the first day of work I was happier than I had been in years. Blaise had come into the shop to talk with me about Draco. We'd ended up fucking each other in one of the back rooms, then afterwards, he'd told me he had word of Draco. He wasn't well, but at least he wasn't in Voldemort's grasp yet. We both knew that it would only be a matter of time before Voldemort caught Draco. When he did, Draco would die in the most painful way Voldemort's imagination could think of. Neither of us wanted that to happen to our lover, so we began to plan.

Luckily for us, Fred and George were allowed to take Blaise and I to Voldemort's next Death Eater meeting. The numbers were small, and the presences of some people made a lot of sense. We listened patiently to everything that happened, neither Blaise nor myself showing any emotion when Voldemort announced he had captured Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Fred and George were just as submissive, but the four of us weren't given any notice while in the midst of their cheering. After the meeting, the twins introduced us to Voldemort. As he had been at sixteen, Voldemort was quite taken with me. He had a few memories of what had happened, but nothing very substanstial. I offered to return to him later in the week to "refresh his memory". Proving that he was as hormonal as any other person on the planet, Voldemort agreed willingly, then dismissed us to a lonely night with his hand.

Blaise hated the fact that I was using myself in this way, but as I reminded him, it wasn't like I was a stranger to using my body to get what I wanted. I'd done the same thing with the more difficult assignments over the past two years, as he very well knew. Besides, we needed to get Draco back. Blaise and I just weren't enough for each other. Greed and selfishness made sure of that, as well as love. We needed Draco in order to feel whole again.

The day before I was scheduled to meet Voldemort, I told Molly that I had to help Fred and George with their experiments in the shop, which meant staying over (or in St. Mungo's, if the need arose). She agreed, eager to get rid of me - by a coincidence, it was her anniversary with Arthur that day. Fred and George did need my help with an experiment, but it only took about two hours before it was completed. Blaise arrived soon afterwards, then donned his Invisibility Cloak. The four of us Apparated to where Voldemort was staying. Oddly enough, he was situated at the Riddle House. In my opinion, it was it a very obvious place to be, but the Golden Trio hadn't found him yet, so I don't know who was the idiotic ones.

As I worked my magic (and tongue) on Voldemort's body, Fred, George, and Blaise worked on finding Draco. They found him in the dungeons, his body in tatters and his sanity at the back of his mind. Severus had died, tortured right in front of him. Draco had used his childhood training as a Malfoy to push all of the emotions away and keep on a blank mask. In fact, he had done it so well that he no longer resembled a human, as was the Death Eater's desire to break him. The three of them had Apparated him back to Fred and George's shop, then had set to work on him. For the next four hours, they healed every cut, scratch, broken bone and torn muscle on his body. The stain of blood was removed from his body, most of it transferring to their hands and clothes. Still, Draco said and did nothing.

I looked at Voldemort in disgust, sorely disappointed in him and his lack of effort. He hadn't made me climax, he hadn't enough stamina to last any longer than ten minutes, **and **he had exhausted himself so much that he was already asleep, mere _seconds_ after I'd finished fucking him! I cleaned myself up with my wand, ensured that I wouldn't get pregnant, then Flooed to the twins' shop immediately.

I watched as they encouraged Draco to drink a Sleeping Draught, shocked at how easily he drank it, without even checking to see what it was. I looked to Blaise, who seemed distraught and in shock too. Fred and George left us alone and we lay on either side of Draco, wishing that our presence alone could heal him.

Unfortunately, that did not happen. It took days for Draco to recognise us, weeks for him to start talking again, months for his mask to fall from his face, and years for him to sleep without having nightmares. During this time, I was ordered to satisfy Voldemort's sexual urges. Every time this happened, Draco begged me not to go to Him. I was so disconcerted the first time he begged me, that Voldemort had to use _Imperio_ on me in order to get his urges satisfied. I made sure never to get distracted ever again - I hated the fact that I wasn't in control of my own mind. At least he'd had more care when he'd done that to me as Tom Riddle.

I stayed with Fred and George for more prolonged times each day I worked in their shop. Blaise helped in the back with the experiments, and Draco spent a lot of time sleeping and healing his mind. Molly worried about me, but any time she wanted to tell me how distant I had become, I would force myself to smile and stay the night at the Burrow. It was painful every time I left Blaise and Draco. I didn't want to leave them alone, I didn't want to be alone, and I really did not want to come back to find that they'd left me. I was grateful every time I showed up and they were still there. I told them that one time, and they'd stared at me in shock, replying that they would never leave me. _Without one another we weren't complete_, Draco had said quietly. I took the morning off and showed them both just how much I needed them.

Blaise and I were still given missions, and as much as we now truly despised Voldemort, we dutifully did the work. If we could, we released the Muggle-born innocents who wouldn't remember a thing about us, three-month-old babies, for instance. We didn't want to turn into what Voldemort had become for trying to kill an infant.

The mission that took the most time, energy, and lying was the one we were commissioned to find Draco. Voldemort had all of his Death Eaters searching for Draco, and had even convinced the Ministry into offering an award for him. When no one could find out where Draco had gone, Voldemort looked into all of the Death Eaters mind, myself and Blaise not excluded. Draco had taught us how to shield our minds effectively, and hence, Voldemort only saw what we wanted him to see. Fred and George had a different ability, but it had the same results. Their connection as twins made it hard for anyone to look into their mind without their permission. Fred and George only gave permission for Voldemort to see a few of their pranks they had yet to release and their dedication to him. Voldemort released them without a second thought.

A week later, a body was found in the Forbidden Forest near Hogwarts. It seemed that Draco Malfoy had gone there to hide, and the centaurs had killed him for trespassing on their territory. The body was too mangled to be properly identified, but a few platinum blonde hairs had been found, identifying him as Draco Malfoy. Blaise and I acted accordingly, but took extra precautions to hide the real Draco.

The body they'd found had been none other than Colin Creevey. He had died during a Ministry raid the week before. We'd taken his dead body from his coffin and had set it up to make it look like he was Draco. The hair was a close enough colour if anyone decided to take a closer look. Once we finished with the body, someone could have said that it was Hagrid and no one would have been brave enough to check or argue with them.

It took almost a year and a half, but the time came that the Trio found the remaining Horcruxes. They had destroyed all of them, aside from Nagini, who would be killed the morning of the Final War. They must have been tired from trekking everywhere, and apparently Molly had worn them down enough to get them to eat and rest at the Burrow. As was their job, Fred and George told Voldemort where Harry was going to be, but told Him that they didn't know when he would arrive, nor how long he would stay once he did arrive. We had our own plans for Harry Potter.

I reluctantly left Draco and Blaise, then went back to the Burrow two days before the Trio were due to arrive. When they did arrive, Molly spent so much time fussing over them that no one noticed me glaring at them. Harry eventually pulled away from her, and tried to talk to me. I ignored him, they whispered to each other that I was still upset, then they didn't pay any more attention to me. Ron and Hermione were now holding hands and kissing each other at every opportunity they had. Since they didn't notice me, I was the one forced to watch them stick their tongues down each other's throats while Molly practically force-fed Harry. I sometimes imagined ripping out their throats, and it made me feel better. Fred and George came to the Burrow the day that the Trio were leaving. They gave Harry a packet of fireworks to use as distractions if the need ever arose, then left just as suddenly as they had arrived. He gave me a note to thank them, Molly having told him how distraught I'd been after he'd left, and how kind Fred and George were to offer me a job. I didn't bother correcting her, she'd stopped listening to me after my first year.

Fred and George used a map of their own to track the Trio to Voldemort. The fireworks were real, and would work as a distraction, but they'd also put a tracking spell on them. As the Trio got closer and closer to the Riddle House, even more battles broke out as a prelude to the final war that would take place. Death Eaters killed people in broad daylight, but there were also a lot of deaths in the Death Eater ranks. People that remembered the time when Voldemort had reigned didn't want to return to that. A lot of them gave their lives in order to stop Death Eaters from helping Voldemort further. Then there were those who remembered times as they had been before Voldemort had risen. They had liked the world that way, and they fought for it. Others refused to fight, while some fought for reasons of their own - myself, Draco, and Blaise included.

Finally, the battles escalated to the Final War. The Trio made their way through Death Eaters as if they were nothing more than a hindrance. Everyone could recognise the sheer determination on their faces. Most of the Death Eaters fooled themselves into thinking that the Trio were weak while they were together, and they died for their foolishness. The Trio _were_ weak, but only when they were on their own. They definitely were not weak when they had most of the wizarding population behind them and fighting to defend them and their way of life.

Voldemort was informed of the Trio's arrival by those more faithful than us, yet my brothers' and I were by his side when the Trio arrived. Blaise and Draco were in the shadows underneath their Invisibility Cloak. Voldemort had no idea they were there. The Trio arrived and when they saw us, the initial shock and disbelief created a look on their faces that I would never forget. Voldemort sneered at them, telling of how faithful we were to him and how we had killed tens of people over the past three years under his instructions. He tried to break them, and came very close to doing exactly that. As he was spouting everything at the Trio, Fred, George and myself were watching everything carefully. We had to convince the Trio that we were on their side for our plan to work. The opportunity came in a second. Voldemort turned to us, indicating for us to come to his side. Fred and George Apparated with a loud bang, scaring the shit out of Voldemort. I threw a dagger at him. It pierced his side, too low for his heart and too small to cause any great internal damage. But it got the Trio back on track. Harry killed Voldemort with a few well placed curses, Voldemort too shocked to do anything except splutter blood from his mouth. The skulls from the Dark Marks disappeared, the snake remaining on each of their forearms.

Blaise and Draco came out of the shadows as Voldemort died. The Trio were too busy congratulating each other on killing Voldemort to notice. Ron and Harry admitted how scared they'd been to see us beside Voldemort. They then exclaimed how no one had told them that we were double agents. We told them that we weren't double agents, and the look of relief turned to one of confusion and disbelief. It was then that they saw Draco and Blaise. They'd yelled at them for corrupting us, putting spells on us, saying everything apart from the truth. Hermione just watched us, her eyes wide and calculating. Fred and George killed Harry and Ron swiftly, and without pain. It was the least they would do considering they'd killed Voldemort. Hermione didn't realise that her two best friends had died. She asked me why I was doing this, and I even though I told her the truth, she didn't believe me. She couldn't believe that the 'Light' was not necessarily the right way. I did try to explain that to Hermione as well, but her mind had already shut down in an effort to numb the pain that her death would cause. As I lifted my own wand to kill her, she didn't even try to defend herself. I was quite disappointed, really.

Blaise and Draco quickly disposed of the Trio's bodies, leaving Voldemort's with Fred, George and myself. We needed his body as proof. Soon enough, the war spilled into the Riddle House. Those foolish enough to come into the dining room where we were, and challenge us, died within minutes.

Soon enough, the war ended. Voldemort was dead, the remaining Death Eaters were captured, and the Trio were nowhere to be found. This is when we had to act on our plan perfectly. Fred, George and I cried, saying that Harry had died after killing Voldemort. Ron and Hermione had killed themselves in mourning - it was not unheard of, and no one thought to question us. Their bodies had been turned to ash by the various Death Eaters that had made their way into the dining room, despite our best efforts to stop them. Draco and Blaise had helped us defeat the Death Eaters. We made sure that there were no doubts on this part - the plan would be nothing with Draco and Blaise in Azkaban.

The Ministry - both the building and the government itself - was in ruins. I proposed a new way to run the wizarding community. In the chaos and aftermath of the war, there was no one willing to oppose me. Everyone wanted someone to take leadership, and I was the person they looked to. I became the role model for a lot of people: a survivor of the Final War, Harry Potter's mourning lover, and after a few weeks, an orphaned, yet strong-willed young lady. No one needed to know that Fred, George and I had killed our parents - it would have put a strong dent in my campaign.

I was elected to control the wizarding world - it was all too easy. From then on, I committed myself to rebuilding the wizarding world from scratch. Dark Arts were slowly re-introduced, and not just as defence against them. People argued about this for some time, until I pointed out that if the Dark Arts were a basic point of life, then people like Death Eaters couldn't hurt someone with them. People would know how to use Dark Arts, defend themselves against them, and retaliate with the Dark Arts if the need be. Eventually, the wizarding world accepted it, and life continued.

Draco and Blaise started going out in public to mixed reactions. People looked at them warily, remembering Lucius. Others remembered how they'd contributed in the Final War. Few remembered how cruel and cold Draco had been at Hogwarts, considering how warm he was towards Blaise. No matter how they viewed them, everyone remembered how much money the Malfoy and Zabini heirs had given to the new Ministry in order to rebuild the life they now had.

_The Daily Prophet_ was soon disbanded, Rita Skeeter was charged with fraud and sent to Azkaban. _The Quibbler_ bloomed under Luna's instruction and soon became an internationally known magazine.

Fred and George helped me run the wizarding world, all while keeping their prank shop open. They dealt with the remaining Death Eaters with such efficiency that everyone assumed the Death Eaters had killed themselves and again, no one was questioned on it. _A fitting end for scum such as those_, as a few people said to each other. Fred and George's talents were used quite often over the years, but due to the age of the wizards that died and the circumstances in which they died, no one worried themselves over it.

Neville examined the deceased, and declared that there was nothing amiss about their deaths - a heart attack, old age, a stroke. Considering how grateful he was to us for healing his parents, dear Neville never released information about the various poisons that caused those things to happen.

I slowly introduced the idea to keep Muggle-born wizards and witches out of Hogwarts. Again, there were arguments - no one ever agrees in politics. _Muggle-borns were needed for our way of life to continue_, one side said. _Muggle-borns were the reason Voldemort _(people had stopped saying You-Know-Who once he died) _had caused the Final War_, the other side argued. Draco and Blaise helped me convince everyone to keep them out. Muggle-born witches and wizards were needed, no one argued that, but they could be taught magic in a different school, one that still kept them in contact with their own world. _It would not do for them to be pulled out of their world and thrust into ours, especially when their way of life was so different to ours. They were not taught about the basic laws of magic from birth, none of them knew how to speak Latin unless they were taught at an older age, and they definitely didn't know about the differences between Dark and Light magic. If they dabbled too far past the limits we currently had on the Dark Arts, Muggle-borns would be more prone to greed and power. They would try another uprise in order to claim more power_, we argued. Everyone agreed with that, knowing how materialistic Muggles were.

Eventually, another school was set up in the Muggle world. Fred and George offered their services, which no one refused, and they became Headmasters of the school. It was set up to look like a school for special children - in a way it was, and over the years, student numbers increased. Under my brothers' tutelage, the Muggle-borns became more like everyday wizards and witches, and Fred and George started to offer a few students the chance to transfer to Hogwarts. They'd all learnt about Hogwarts, of course, and even if some chose to stay with the twins', enough accepted for the wizarding world to flourish once more.

Slughorn relenquished his title as Headmaster a few years after the Final War, the title going to myself. Draco and Blaise were employed as Professor's and the three of us taught the new generation of wizards and witches with respect, passion, compassion and a firm hand, though the latter was rarely needed. Charlie was employed as the new Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Hagrid having left with Grawp to convince other giants to become more civilised. Under our care, every witch and wizard knew exactly what it meant to be able to use both Light and Dark magic, along with the consequences of every spell they performed. Not as bad as you thought, right?

Fudge had been killed in the Final War and Scrimengour was now in St. Mungo's, so a year after I became Minister, Fudge's second in command was put under trial for assisting Death Eaters. Percy was his second in command. I made sure not to show him any mercy, and not just for public show either - I would have been happy with him going to Azkaban for the rest of his life - however, his Veritaserum testimony, as well as Dark Art truth spells, had Percy walking free. He openly stated that he was no longer a Weasley, and would never be associated with me or Fred and George. We didn't mind, but the public outcry forced Percy to go into hiding in the Muggle world. In public I mourned my loss, but in private I celebrated with the twins, and Draco and Blaise. A year after Percy left, news headlines covered his death - murdered by Muggles in a back alley for a gambling debt, who then turned their weapons on themselves. Again, I mourned in public and celebrated in private. Fred and George killed their last person with our estranged brother.

Almost five years after the end of the Final War, I announced my engagement to Draco and Blaise. Not many were surprised, considering the tabloids had various pictures of us together at restaurants, theatres, and the like. Not one person argued our engagement. They owed the three of us too much to get on our bad side. No one wanted the world to return to the chaos it had been the months after the Final War. We were married within two months, and quite frankly, it was the wedding of the century. Everything was prepared immaculately and with attention to the smallest detail. I was able to leave everything to my two soon-to-be-husbands, and concentrate on my job - the world, unfortunately, didn't stop just because I was getting married. The wizarding world however, did stop on our wedding day. It had to because everyone was invited to the wedding - literally. Even if they hadn't been invited, wizards and witches still would have shown up to show their support for the three people who had given them back their pride and freedom.

Our honeymoon was something I doubt I could ever forget. Not only do Blaise and Draco insist on reenacting it every night, but it seems to be engraved into my mind. The amount of love they gave me, as well as each other, over those five days would have lasted others a lifetime, yet they seem to have even more love to give. I always hope that I have enough love to give them in return.

A few months after our wedding, Fred and George told us that they were dating Neville. He'd started talking with them during Hogwarts, and their friendship had progressed after the Final War to love. We'd smirked at them, the tale being a familiar one, then gave our blessings to them. The last time I'd seen Neville as happy as he was then, was when his parents had left St. Mungo's, happy, healthy and proud of him.

A year after that, I started negotiations with the Muggles in government. They had agreed to start the school all those years ago, but now I had returned with an offer that would benefit myself and the wizarding world even further. Surprising, a lot of the Muggle royal family, presidents, Prime Ministers, kings, queens, etc. thought that it was a wonderful idea to have the world controlled by the all-so-powerful witches and wizards. Draco and Blaise helped me _convince_ those that weren't quite so happy with the arrangement.

It took a few years for everyone to accept what we were doing. Unfortunately (or fortunately for them), the wizarding population still hadn't increased much, so Draco, Blaise and I weren't able to 'take care' of those who openly opposed us. Dark magic was also to risky to perform, especially considering how we'd taught everyone to recognise Dark magic. We were forced to do things the old fashioned ways: buy their silence, or sit down and convince them that our way was best. Surprising all three of us, those opposing us agreed to talking and we had no reason to bribe them. Reflecting on it, I believe that it was best that we didn't bribe anyone - that would have put us in a bad light if word got out. We discovered the reasons they opposed us, then we explained our reasons and ideas for 'world domination' as the tabloids were calling it. Although we had to adjust a few things to appease them, everything still went ahead almost exactly as we had planned all of those years ago.

Within five years, the wizards and witches had complete control of the Muggle world. It's not as bad as you might think. In those five years, crime was reduced by seventy per cent. Countries worldwide were given the choice of assimilating to Western civilisation, or returning to their own customs and beliefs, but with land that would blossom and help them further. A few countries decided to assimilate, while others returned to their own way of life, their lives prosperous and filled with hope at the sight of magic they had only dreamt about. Jobs were created, translators were in high demand, as were educators for the wizards. It was necessary to learn about the Muggle world if you were going to help govern and control it, so Muggle Studies became a compulsorary subject at all of the wizarding schools, just as Magical Studies became a necessary subject at all Muggle schools. Drug trafficking faded almost to nothing, as they were no longer needed. Instead, magical potions that weren't dangerous to Muggle anatomy were sold to them. It didn't have any harmful side affects, and soon a lot of people didn't need those either, quite happy to control their lives in different ways. Religious people and organisations who had originally opposed us, saying that we were 'the devil's spawn' eventually realised that we weren't trying to convince people that their gods weren't real, and retreated back into their churches and buildings. We knew that they still called us the 'devil's spawn' and such forth, but we weren't too worried about it, considering that we didn't even know what a 'devil' was.

Surprisingly, broomsticks were requested by the Muggle population as a form of transport. Either they realised how harmful their automobiles and other forms of transport were to the environment, or they just wanted to experience flying on broomsticks. We set up various broomstick businesses in the Muggle countries, and it seemed like we couldn't keep up with the demand. Within a year of the stores being open, broomsticks outnumbered cars three to one. They just couldn't get enough of flying. Muggle engineers started offering their own ideas to make broomsticks more comfortable, more compact, more suited to them. We agreed with a few redesigns and helped them make the broomsticks. We sold a few in the wizarding world too.

It wasn't odd for Muggle children, teenagers and even adults to start copying and redesigning our clothing style for themselves. _No imagination, Muggles_. Soon, robes and cloaks were going off the supermarket shelves faster than Butterbeers at _The Three Broomsticks_.

Despite wizards and witches alike going into the Muggle world, we never let Muggles into our world. We gave the same reasons each time someone brought it up. Our world was created to keep us safe from Muggles. If they knew where we were, then we would be vulnerable. So, the wizarding world remained private and secluded.

Four years after we gained control over the Muggle world, Fred, George, and Neville announced their wedding. Again, no one was surprised. Even Muggles accepted their relationship, putting it down to 'a wizard thing', despite the increase of three-person relationships that were occuring in their own world. Fred, George and Neville's wedding was even more extravagant than our own had been, and almost twice the amount of people were invited. It was a wedding no would forget, despite how much they would wish it for to be so. Jokes, pranks, and plants shot around the ceremony faster than the new 'speed of light' broomstick that was out. People that wore their best clothes soon regretted it, food, fireworks, frog spawn (and anything else the twins could find) covering them after the world's largest food fight.

The day after the wedding, the religious people that we had let be, made their way into the wizarding world after torturing and killing one of the wizards they grabbed off the street. He hadn't been able to react in time, thinking that Muggles were harmless. Unfortunately, torturing devices hadn't been confiscated and when the Muggles had snapped the wizard's wand in half, a part of him had died inside. He didn't have the will to fight back to their devices, so they found out how to get into the wizarding world. He died soon after he told them.

The religious people invaded the wizarding world and started to use fire and Muggle weaponry to try and kill us. Draco, Blaise and I knew the second they entered without permission, and combined the wizarding world's magic, both light and dark, to shield the witches and wizards worldwide. We had no doubt that every wizarding world was being invaded throughout the world. All of the Ministers of Magic combined their own power with ours. Within minutes, Muggle blood ran through the streets, forever staining the stone roads. Despite using almost all of the world's energy, all of those who wished to hurt us were now gone. We felt no regret, and within seconds of the deed being done, all of the wizarding world's Ministers of Magic were in the Britain Ministry, talking with Draco, Blaise and I about what should be done. _We had complete control over their world, we could make them all pay_, a few said. Others disagreed, bringing up Voldemort. _Just because Voldemort was evil, that didn't mean all wizards were_, they argued. We agreed with the latter argument. We eventually came to a compromise that suited all of the Ministers - surprising, as I said earlier, no one agrees in politics - if anyone found out that we all agreed, news headlines would go into shock.

All of the wizarding worlds were combined. We moved them all from the original places - Europe, Australia and New Zealand, North and South America, Russia, South and East Asia, Africa - to one larger location that we could all live in. We then made it Unplottable, even to Muggles if they somehow found out where we'd gone. People were in too much shock at what the Muggles had done, to argue or complain about what was happening. Instead, everyone packed their things, and helped to transport everything to the new location. We still allowed wizards and witches to go into the Muggle world, but not that many wanted to after what had happened.

The Muggles found out that we'd left when they suddenly saw the old wizarding worlds open to them and abandoned. They saw the blood, and on each and every door they found the same message that the Ministers had written for them. The Muggle world went hysterical when they found out what their people had done. Few were able to deny it, considering the evidence that was left.

We still controlled their world, making extra sure that no one would ever hurt us like that again. Hogwarts was kept where it had always been, and the Muggle-wizard school we had set up was now moved near it. The students didn't mind at all, disgusted by what had happened. Wizards and witches - student, young and adult alike - were now taught how to read minds and scan for hostility. We sent the students out into the Muggle world three months after the Massacre. In the entire Muggle world's population, two hundred people were discovered to be hostile. Shocking a few people, a lot of them were feeling hostile towards not only wizards and witches, but their fellow Muggles as well. Those two hundred people were brought to the old Britain Ministry, were Draco, Blaise, Fred, George, and I dealt with them. We didn't kill them - Percy really was the last person Fred and George had killed - we just used a lot of different techniques to make them realise what was wrong with them. A lot of it was stress, unhappiness in their jobs, with their family, etc. All of the Muggles were put onto a strict routine, and we sent them back to their lives. Some witches and wizards volunteered to help the Muggles, and became something like a psychiatrist for them. After another five months, the students were sent out again. This time there was no hostility.

After another two years, Draco, Blaise and I went to the Muggle world. It was the first time we'd left the New World since we'd been elected to govern it. The Muggles went crazy, our pictures were plastered on every tabloid, newspaper and television around the world. We toured the entire world, checking for hostility and anger in every country we stopped at.

The flora and fauna were flourishing, cars were being turned into scrap metal and recycled. Recycling was compulsorary, and anything that could be recycled had to be, or else there fines applied. After three fines of one hundred dollars, no one forgot to recycle. Pollution was finally on a decrease after the wind turbines were set up for electricity. The air and water became clean again. The world was finally righting itself.

We found that the Muggles had turned the Old Worlds into museum-like places. They kept them to remind themselves of what they were ashamed of, as well as a reminder of what we could do to them. Draco, Blaise and I were pleased with that - they were _finally _learning.

Three years after our tour, we announced my pregnancy to the world. We'd finally worked out a spell to combine Draco and Blaise's sperm to create a child that would have both of them, along with me. Wizarding healers and Muggle doctors were excited beyond belief when I had a healthy baby boy. Draco and Blaise almost cried when they saw our beautiful son. Erik Malfoy-Zabini had Draco's silver eyes, Blaise's dark skin and my deep red hair. He was absolutely perfect.

Fred, George, and Neville were godfathers, naturally. Luna was godmother and she wouldn't stop gushing over how proud she was. Draco and Blaise immediately went out and bought their son everything they thought he would need, and then some. I knew that my baby was going to be spoiled rotten, but I didn't want that to happen. I couldn't let him be spoiled though, that much I had learnt from my deceased mother, because "_spoilt children turned into someone like Dudley Dursley, that awful rude-mannered, slob of a human who Harry had been related to_". I said as much to Draco and Blaise. They didn't want to agree, but knew that I was right. We still kept everything they'd bought, now planning for a sister for little Erik.

I continued to teach at Hogwarts, as well as be Minister. I just gave a lot of work to Pansy to handle at the Ministry, and Charlie helped me at Hogwarts. A year after Erik's birth, Averi was born. We had used the same spell as for Erik's pregnancy, as his sister was just as beautiful and healthy as Erik was. Averi had Draco's pale skin, Blaise's raven hair, and my golden-brown eyes. Averi was just perfect, and I loved my daughter as much as I loved my son.

Charlie was announced as godfather, much to his surprise and honour. Pansy was godmother, also to her surprise and honour. She had been working in both the Old and New World's Ministry since the Final War, and she and I had grown close. We'd gone to lunch a few times, and she'd helped organise the schedule for the world tour that Draco, Blaise and I had went on some four years ago. Pansy was a dear friend of mine, and I knew that she would be a wonderful godmother.

My two children grew up to be wonderful, loving and generous people. By the age of ten, they could do advanced dark and light magic that a lot of wizards could only dream of. By fifteen they could read Fred and George's minds without their permission, and by the age of twenty they were ready to rule the world. Do not misunderstand me, they argued as children, and they had all of the same problems every teenager has, from heart ache, to stress about their upcoming exams, but they stopped arguing after a while, and they knew that they could deal with anything Life gave them. They were _our_ children, afterall.

When Erik went to Hogwarts, I had a day off work to cry my heart out. Draco and Blaise took Averi out for the day, and by the time they got home I had already started and screwed up ten letters to our son. After reassuring Averi (and myself) that Erik would return for holidays, I had to Floo to Hogwarts for the Welcoming Feast. Erik was in Slytherin, and was a prefect, as well as Head Boy.

When Averi left for Hogwarts, we all stayed home to cry. It was going to be a long seven years without seeing our children every day. Even as Headmistress, I didn't see all of the students daily, my duties as Minister seeing to that. Not even Draco and Blaise, as teachers at Hogwarts, didn't see our children daily. Averi was a Ravenclaw, a Chaser and a prefect as well. She declined Head Girl, opting to concentrate on her studies instead.

When Erik was twenty-one, and Averi was twenty, we went on another world tour. This time we invited all of their godparents along. Charlie had proposed to Pansy and Luna on Erik's eleventh birthday party - it seemed that wherever Draco, Blaise and I went, relationships popped up - they both agreed and were married on Averi's eleventh birthday. Neither child minded that their birthday party had turned into an engagement party and a wedding - they were happy to be honoured in such a way. I was so delighted that they hadn't grown up spoilt and bad-mannered, that I finally let them go to see Hagrid and Grawp with the giants as they had wanted to do for a few years, but never asked more than once a year.

The world tour was just as hectic as the previous one had been. This time, there were more people to protect, also meaning more people to get photos of. The Muggle media went into a frenzy, yet again. We showed Erik and Averi the Old World in private, their godparents occupying the media that tried to follow us - apparently the fireworks could be seen for miles around. Erik and Averi were shocked at what they saw. They'd read about the Massacre, but we'd never let them see the Old World before this. We wanted to protect them from the cruelty of the world we'd once lived in.

Women and men alike threw themselves at Erik and Averi, wanting their power and money, mostly. Whenever they thought about taking one of the Muggles seriously, Draco, Blaise and I immediately made them change their appearance and go outside. Erik was the first to leave the Muggle hotel. He left the hotel lobby and nothing had happened, no screaming girls, no hysteria, nothing at all. The Muggles just looked at him, then immediately turned their attention back to the hotel where the rich Malfoy-Zabini heirs were. He'd asked one of the young ladies what she thought of Erik, and between her hormone-crazed screams, he deducted that she just liked him for his looks. While that was a nice ego boost, Erik didn't want to be known for his looks and money alone.

Averi left the hotel a few hours after Erik did, disguised as I had instructed. Again, nothing happened. No hysteria, no screaming, not even a second glance. Following her brother's instructions, Averi asked one of the young men what he thought of her. She never told us what he said, but from the look on Erik's face that night, I think Averi told her brother.

From then on, both of our children changed slightly. They spent a little less time in front of their mirror, and more of their time was spent in the public, both Muggle and wizard. Erik and Averi were set on finding what they wanted to do with their lives. They couldn't be rich and beautiful forever, this much they knew. For some reason, our children used Draco, Blaise and I as role models, saying that if we hadn't planned and worked so hard to get what we wanted, then the wizarding world would have died out after the Final Battle. We were so proud of them.

For a year, Averi stayed at Hogwarts and the Muggle-wizard schools. She saw how Fred and George taught the Muggle-born students, then learnt how wizard-born students were taught by Draco, Blaise and Charlie. Averi also spent a lot of attention to how I ran both of the schools, as well as the Ministry. I was all too happy to help my daughter realise what she wanted.

After that year, Averi then went to Muggle schools, eager to see how they ran things. She returned a year later with a lot of new ideas and soon enrolled in the Wizarding University to become a teacher. She also started a part-time job at the Ministry, and under Pansy's supervision she rose up the ranks quickly. No one ever said that she got there through because she was my daughter. Everyone who met Averi knew how hard she worked at her job and her studies. One young man, Phillip, who met Averi seemed to see even more than that. She must have seen something in Phillip too, because they started dating a month later.

During the year that Averi was at Hogwarts and the Muggle-wizard school, Erik was travelling the Muggle world in an effort to find out what he wanted. He ensured that no media followed him with a simple spell, then lived his life as he wanted without fear of being in the papers daily for flying upside down. Despite popular beliefs, my son did not party for those months. He did for a few days, then decided that the hangover wasn't worth it - no wizard or witch was insane enough to perform spells with a hangover, even if it was a spell to get rid of said hangover. Erik started to do a lot of freelance jobs as a photographer and writer for newspapers and magazines at the various places he went. Through the photographs of the landscapes, Erik became intrigued with different plants and geography, and subscribed the the Muggle _National Geographic_, as well as the wizard _Plant Life_. Erik soon found out that Neville was one of the top contributors for the wizard magazine, and started a long and detailed correspondence with his godfather.

Neville, noticing Erik's enthusiasm for freelance work, contacted Luna on the sly and told him about the letters Erik had been sending. Luna was all too happy to see the work her favourite godson was producing, and bought the magazines and newspapers he'd been featured in. Luna immediately saw the style and elegance in the photographs Erik took. His writing style wasn't all the best, but it could be worked on. She contacted him within an hour of reading and seeing all of his articles and photographs.

Erik, surprising everyone, came home with a Muggle woman, Ashlee. They'd met at one of his freelance jobs, and he'd fallen in love with her instantly. She was a shy woman at first, but as she came to know us, Ashlee became bolder and was more fierce in showing her love for my son. They were married within months of Erik taking a full-time job at _The Quibbler_.

After another five years, Luna took maternity leave to have my beautiful niece, Jewel. At the same time, Pansy had maternity leave too, my handsome nephew Benjamin coming into the world at the same time as Jewel. Charlie's never been happier than when he was the day he held his two children in his arms. Draco, Blaise and I were announced as godparents, much to our surprise - we thought Averi and Erik would be.

Luna opted to stay home with the children, and so she retired from _The Quibbler_, handing the control over to Erik, who had worked just as hard as Averi did at her own job.

Erik was now editor-in-chief at _The Quibbler_, as well as happily married to Ashlee. Ashlee was a Professor at Hogwarts, teaching the students how to speak fluent Spanish. She was also expecting a child soon. Draco, Blaise and I were grandparents to a beautiful baby girl named Eliza Ginevra Malfoy-Zabini. She had her mother's olive skin, her father's silver eyes, and her parent's hair - Erik's deep red hair with the luck of Ashlee's straight silky hair. Not surprising anyone, Luna and Neville were her godparents.

Averi was working her way towards becoming both Minister and Headmistress of Hogwarts. Not only did she know how to organise and control things to a 't', but Averi was also thinking of new ideas to do those two things. She was the Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts, and she loved the children as if they were her own. She was firm and stern when she needed to be, and just as passionate with her teaching. Averi was a strong woman and I always proud of her. She and Phillip had broken up when she realised that he was using her to get further in his job at the Ministry. Draco and Blaise had to be restrained and hit with ten spells before they eventually calmed down and stopped threatening to kill the ... um, the words they used shouldn't ever be repeated, not even on paper. Let's just say they weren't very happy with Phillip. Averi is now dating William, a friendly young man from the Archives Department. Draco and Blaise made sure that he wasn't going to use Averi before they gave their blessing to Averi.

Draco, Blaise and I all retired from Hogwarts when Averi became a Professor. Draco and Blaise allowed others to take their place, and I made the Deputy Headmistress the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, then promoted Averi to Deputy. I don't remember seeing her smiling that big before. William proposed to Averi during the _**long**_ celebrations that night, saying he'd been waiting for a long time to do that. Draco and Blaise were the first to congratulate them.

The students of both Hogwarts and the Muggle-wizard school threw a large party for us. Honeydukes was sold out for the first time in one of the longest time anyone could ever recall. Fred and George supplied pranks for the students, so there were different kinds of birds flying around left, right and centre after unsuspecting students ate one of the biscuits. In honour of us, the students did a large performance to thank us for everything they'd done. The Head Boy and Girl of the time gave a tearful speech that even put tears in my two Slytherin husbands' eyes. At the end of the night, we were each presented with a trophy declaring us the 'best Professor' and 'best Headmistress' of Hogwarts. The trophies are proudly on display in the Manor.

I continued with the Ministry for another ten years. I was re-elected each time a vote was called, despite some fierce competition. On my final year, Averi finally decided to run for Minister. Her campaign was brilliant and she beat me by a rather large amount. I retired a happy and content woman. I knew the New World would be in safe hands with my daughter, and was glad that the wizarding world thought so too.

Despite her pregnancy, Averi refused to take maternity leave until the seventh month. My beautiful grandchild was born right on time. Bastian Draze Moon had blue eyes from Blaise, Averi's pale skin and William's brown curly hair. Pansy and Charlie were his godparents, again not too surprising.

Draco, Blaise and I watched with pride as both of our children continued to give us more beautiful grandchildren - Erik and Ashlee had one more girl, Kyla, and a boy, Hayden; Averi and William had a girl, Jamie, and another boy, Lake.

Fred, George and Neville adopted two children in their names, Olivia Longbottom-Weasley and Leigh Longbottom-Weasley in memory of their deceased friends Oliver Wood and Lee Jordan.

The children all went to Hogwarts at the same time, and despite being in the four different Houses, the eight children became steadfast friends. They all caused more chaos than the Marauders, and Fred and George put together. Not that we mentioned it to the constantly-owled parents, but Draco, Blaise and I were so very proud of our niece, nephew and grandchildren.

It became tradition for the world tour to happen after their tutelage had finished at Hogwarts, so when Olivia and Leigh finished their seventh year as Head Boy and Girl, the entire family (godparents and their children included) went on the world tour. The children were shown the Old World, as Erik and Averi had been. Again, admist the chaos and hysteria, the children were disguised when they thought of taking up a Muggle on their not-so-subtle offer of marriage, and left the hotel lobby to face the life-changing realisation that Erik and Averi had faced.

So both the Muggle and wizarding world began to change for the better. The worlds are run by our ever-competent daughter, the media is run by our son, our grandchildren are searching the world for their own fortune, and Draco, Blaise, and I expect great-grandchildren soon. Our seventieth wedding anniversary is coming up in a few weeks, and despite their ages, Draco and Blaise still look as handsome as ever. They say that I am too, but I can see the wrinkles starting to appear on my hands and eyes, and the white strains forming in my once-red hair.

Our seventieth wedding anniversary is long over now - almost twenty years now. That night was such a lovely time and we all felt so young at the time, but we felt the pain for days afterwards.

I am well over one hundred now and I think that I am dying. Draco and Blaise don't feel any better than I do - they never can lie to me, nor I to them - but we don't want to admit it to our children or grandchildren, who watch us with worried eyes. Fred and George are grey now, but not balding and they're thankful for that. They somehow still have the same amount of energy they did when they were younger, I don't know how they do it. Neither does Neville apparently. I think they will outlive a lot of people, myself and my lovers included.

I wish the world all the best, and hope that Averi will choose well when she retires as both Headmistress of Hogwarts, and Minister of Magic. She must remember that knowledge also runs a country, not just a person. Without knowledge, people can not hope to survive in this world. Erik must also choose well when he retires from _The Quibbler_. Again, knowledge must be given to people in order for the world to continue.

I hope that our children and grandchildren know how proud we are of them. We wanted to give them the world, and this is the best that we could do. We hope you learn to respect it as we have come to over our lives.

Our death party is being arranged by our children after we finally admitted that we were leaving the world. It will be a night of mourning, but also to celebrate. By the time dawn breaks, Draco, Blaise and I will no longer be alive, but our spirits will continue to flow through the world over time. We know that we'll always meet up in our different lives. Draco was right, without each other we weren't complete.

Luna and Pansy brought Charlie along to the party, and by the sight of his pale face, we all knew that he too, would not live through the night. We cried for hours with our family. The wizarding world had gathered outside of the Manor to farewell us, and we made an appearance that involved a lot more crying. Then, the time for crying was over and we celebrated the life we'd had. People talked of how young we were when we'd taken the fallen world and made it stand upright again. They were all so proud of us, so grateful to have us, so sad to watch us leave.

Now, in the early hours of the night, my breath is getting shorter and I am finishing my memoir with the last of my energy. Draco and Blaise are lying beside me, helping me write every word and scrap of detail. We will die within moments, but we will die together and we hope that we are leaving the world in better shape than when we came into it.

I hope you understand why we did everything that we have done.

My name is Ginevra Malfoy-Zabini, and this is the end of my life.


End file.
